One Wonderful Night
by BLS91090
Summary: The title sort of explains it all. This story features Airi from the game 'Quilt', and an original character that I created. WARNING: Graphic with lemon.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for characters that I created and this story itself.

I have a few characters from other works of Japan featured in this fanfic. The main female character, Airi Kasak, is from a visual novel called "Quilt", which was published by the company Clover. However, she was referred to only as Airi in that visual novel, and so the last name that she has in this story is one that I just made up. The main male character, Tim Skylar, is my character who is based off of me in real life. I tried not to make him a Mary-sue character. And finally, the female character Tamaki Kousaka, who only has a brief cameo in this story, is from the anime To Heart 2. She is very popular in the anime community.

Please try to be nice with reviews on this fanfic, because I put a lot of work into it. Thank you for reading! :)

(WARNING: This story contains some strong language and explict sexual content. Read at your own risk.)

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny Saturday morning in the middle of the month July. The high school bell had just rung, signaling the students to go to their respective classes to start off the day.<p>

Tim Skylar, a 17-year-old senior who was a student attending the school, headed to his first class, Advanced Art & Graphics, which also just happened to be his favorite class of all. One of the first things Tim did during school mornings, before going to his first class, was to look for his girlfriend, Airi Kasak.

Tim spotted her standing in front of the computer room. He hurried on over to her and as soon as she heard someone running, Airi turned around to see Tim. Airi smiled and pulled Tim into a big hug and they kissed on the lips for about 20 seconds. After they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in a long time (even though they see each other every day), they pulled away and Airi stared into Tim's eyes.

They had been dating for about 7 months or so now, and they hadn't had sex yet, but they planned on doing so that night. Not only that, but they were a famous couple in that high school, because Airi is considered to be the most beautiful girl in the whole school. A lot of guys were shocked and jealous to hear that Airi had gotten a boyfriend, since those losers knew they had lost out on trying to get with Airi.

"So, I bet you can't wait for tonight huh?" Airi said to Tim as she giggled and massaged Tim's belly a little. Tim blushed at this action since students were staring at them.

"Mmm, you bet. It will be an amazing night, I promise Airi." Tim smiled as he kissed Airi's lips passionately again and they kissed for about another 10 seconds or so.

Airi's best girlfriend, Tamaki Kousaka, stared at the couple as they yet again kissed. Tamaki sighed and pulled Airi away from Tim.

"Listen Romeo, you can have her tonight. But for now, let's focus on school, okay Tim?" Tamaki said as she and Airi walked into the computer room for their first class. But right before Airi was completely out of sight, she winked at Tim and blew him a kiss. Tim smiled softly and waved to Airi.

'This will be a fantastic night. I can't wait!' Tim thought to himself as he walked away and entered the art room that he was supposed to go too. Each time he thought of having sex with Airi, it made him smile.

One piece of information that Tim did not know about was if Airi was a virgin or not. He found this fact to be a little suspcious, since they had been going out for quite a while now. But each time that thought came across Tim, he simply shook it off.

'Virgin or not, it doesn't really matter to me. I stil love her,' Tim thought as he sat down at his desk in the classroom. Soon the class started and Tim pulled out his materials that he needed from his backpack.

That day at school, even though it was just half a day, seemed to go by slow. To Tim, it seemed to go on for almost as long as a regular day. But as soon as the final bell rung, Tim exictedly hurried out the main door to the building and waited for Airi outside.

Soon enough, Airi exited the school building with her purse and backpack with her. She spotted Tim waiting for her and she ran over to him and, yet again, they kissed deeply. While they headed down to Airi's house, they talked about a lot of things, except for the actual sex experience that would take place that night.

Once they got to Airi's house, Airi took the key out of her purse and unlocked the door, opening it. Tim let her go in first and he followed in behind. When they were both inside, Tim closed the door and they both sat down on the living room couch. Neither one of them looked at the other. There was a few moments of silence, then Tim finally spoke.

"So...um...this is your first time, isn't it?"

Airi giggled softly and she turned and looked at Tim's face. Tim didn't look back at her and he said, "I think we should do this in your room."

Airi smiled warmly. "Yes, that would be great," she said to Tim. She then took Tim's right hand index finger and placed it in her mouth, slowly it slowly inside of her mouth. Tim moaned lightly and blushed at her, and then Airi pulled the finger out of her mouth and smirked seductively at him.

She placed her arms around Tim's neck and closed her eyes, then she kissed his lips. Tim was a little shocked at her sudden action, but it faded away as he closed his eyes as well and started to kiss her back.

"Carry me up..." Airi sweetly demaned through the kiss.

Tim kissed Airi more and he put one arm under her legs and the other one around her back and carried her up the stairs bride-style. Airi started to kiss Tim's neck the whole way up the stairs while he carried her.

Once they got to Airi's bedroom, Tim laid Airi softly on her bed and he got on top of her. Tim looked into Airi's beautiful eyes and he leaned in, and kissed her soft lips passionately. Airi blushed lightly and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck, pulling him closer to her and returned his passion in the kiss. While they were kissing, Tim put both of his hands on Airi's chest and started to rub her large breasts through her tank top..

"Mmmm you naughty boy," Airi said with her lips pressed on Tim's. She giggled against Tim's lips as they kissed more.

"Got that right beautiful," Tim chuckled softly in the kiss. Airi blushed and continued to kiss Tim.

Airi then wrapped her arms around Tim's back and she pulled him deeper into the kiss, and as she did this, her breasts pressed against his chest. Tim then slowly ran his hands down her hips as they continued to kiss more. Airi suddenly smirked and flipped him over so she was on top and kissed his neck, and she trailed kisses down his chest.

Tim moaned lightly as Airi kissed down his body, and Airi eventually went back up after kissing his whole body for a while. When she did, Tim slipped his tongue into Airi's mouth, and as a response, she sucked on his tongue. Tim moaned lightly in the kiss as Airi continued to lick and suck his tongue. Airi explored the entire inside of his mouth with her tongue, sucking and moaning at the same time, while she had her right hand rested on his head and her fingers ran through his hair and she stroked his hair.

While they continued to french kiss, Airi put her hands on Tim's shirt and started to unbutton it. Tim let her do so and once it was fully unbuttoned, Tim threw it on the floor and he rolled over so he was on top again. Tim then leaned down to kiss Airi's neck tenderly. She moaned and continued to caress his hair with her fingers.

"Mmm, that feels so good," Airi said in a hushed voice.

"Oh really dear?" Tim asked, smiling and kissing down her neck and throat.

Airi tilted her head back a bit. "Mmm... it does," she said as she gave off a soft moan, and she then pushed her breasts up against him.

Tim kissed Airi's neck more and licked it several times as he rubbed her entire beautiful body with his hands. He then moved down to kiss her all around her belly. Airi moaned and smiled as he did this, and then Tim went back up and kissed her lips. Airi kissed him back as she rolled them over again and layed on top of him. She giggled as her lips were pressed against his, and then she kissed him again. Airi then moved down and started to kiss and lick down his entire body.

Tim moaned in response and closed his eyes in pleasure. He loved his body being touched so much by Airi. Airi then leaned forward some and started to kiss Tim's neck and she trailed kisses down his chest, while she rubbed his entire body. Tim moaned softly and let her do so.

Airi smiled naughty-like down at Tim, and as she did, Tim moved upwards so they were facing each other. While Airi sat in his lap, Tim started to remove Airi's tank top and her bra. He moved his head down and looked at her amazing, juicy, beautiful large breasts.

"Oh wow...you're breasts are so beautiful," Tim said to her. Airi blushed madly in response to his comment. While Tim admired Airi's breasts, she started to kiss Tim's neck for a while, and then she pulled away and looked at him.

"Take a good look at 'em," Airi told Tim, smiling softly. "Because they're all yours, handsome," Airi said sweetly.

Tim smiled back at her and placed his right hand on the lower part of Airi's right breast, while his left hand went on her left breast and he played with the nipple with his fingers. Tim started to massage her right breast with his hand. Airi moaned louder than before and gasped at the pleasure.

"Ooohh m-my Tim...mmmm..."

Airi slowly ran her hands down his back then back up and in to his hair as he had fun with her breasts. Tim smiled softly and moved his head to her left breast and gently placed the nipple in his mouth, then he started to suck on it. Airi moaned louder and stroked Tim's hair as he sucked on her nipple and massaged her other breast. He continued to kiss, lick, and suck on both of her nipples and played with her breasts for a while. He loved them so much.

Airi moaned at the extreme pleasure she received from Tim. She smiled and suddenly pushed him backwards again. Tim looked at Airi as she bent down and began to unbuckle Tim's belt and removed it, along with his pants and boxers. She threw them on the floor with the other discarded clothes. Airi then looked at Tim's large, thick, hard cock. She gasped at the sight of it.

"Wow, you've got a big dick babe," Airi said, giggling some.

Tim blushed and smiled as he watched Airi's next moves. Airi winked at him and she started to kiss his belly a few times, and her kisses moved downwards. Airi then put her right hand around Tim's hardened cock, and she started to slowly moved her hand up and down.

"Mmm...Airi...yes"

She giggled at Tim's moaning and she stroked his cock a little faster now. As Tim's moans grew louder, Airi felt the need to do more to his cock. She started to lick the tip of his cock and stroked the shaft. After she continued that for a while, she then gently placed the head of Tim's cock inside of her mouth.

Airi started to suck and lick on the tip of Tim's cock, slowly at first, and with her right hand she stroked the shaft. Tim moaned louder as she did so, and he put both of his hands on Airi's ass and rubbed it smoothly. Airi giggled as Tim rubbed her ass, and she continued to suck on Tim's tip and head and stroked his length. While Airi sucked on the head of Tim's cock, she moved her left hand down to Tim's balls and started to play with them.

"Ooohhh g-god yes..."

Tim's moans got louder as Airi continued to suck his cock and played with his balls more. Airi then moved her head down a bit to lick, kiss, and suck on his balls while she used her right hand to stroke his cock fast. Tim moaned and blushed slightly as well.

Airi looked at Tim's face to see how he was enjoying this. She giggled softly and started to stroke Tim's cock a bit faster as she sucked on his balls. After doing this for a while, she stopped and looked at him again.

"Hope you enjoyed that hun," Airi said to him as she smirked, and then straddled him. Tim smiled at Airi and pulled her directly on top of him and they kissed deeply and passionately for a while. Airi then pulled away from him for a moment and she let out a soft happy sigh.

"Tim, your so great" she said as she smiled.

"So are you, Airi," Tim said, and he smiled back at her.

Tim then rolled them over so he was on top now. He moved down and removed the rest of Airi's clothes, and now they were both completely naked. He moved down to see Airi's beautiful wet pussy. He placed one finger inside her pussy and fingered her slowly.

"Oohhh mmm...Timmm..."

Tim chuckled at Airi's reaction and he fingered her more. He also started to lick her clitoris as he continued to finger her pussy. After doing this for a while, Tim noticed that Airi's pussy was extremely wet. Tim then placed his tongue inside of Airi's pussy and felt all around inside of her. He licked her sweet juices while he did this. He continued to move his tongue in her pussy and then he moved his head back up and looked at Airi's face.

"I'm going to put my dick in now," Tim said, and he took his large cock in his hand and stroke it softly as he lined it up with Airi's holy entrance. Airi massaged Tim's belly and moved her mouth to his lips and kissed him softly. They kissed for a bit, and then Airi pulled away and looked at him directly. She laid back down with her head on a pillow and made herself feel more comfortable.

"Okay, I'm ready," Airi said, blushing and smiling warmly.

Tim slowly moved his cock in Airi's pussy and broke through her virginity. Both of them moaned equally as loud, but Airi felt some pain at first and gasped when he entered her.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow for now," Tim said to her as he put both of his hands on Airi's hips. Airi nodded at his words and slowly closed her eyes as she tried to get used to the feeling of Tim's cock inside of her.

Tim started to slowly thrust his cock back and forth inside Airi's pussy. "Mmmm fuck yeah," he moaned loudly. Airi gasped lightly and moaned as she wrapped her legs around Tim's waist.

"A-ah...y-your pussy feels amazing hun," Tim said through his moans. He continued to thrust in Airi's wet, hot, and tight pussy.

Airi soon started to feel pleasure beyond belief and she yelled out Tim's name several times as he thrusted inside her harder and faster now. He went so fast and hard that Airi's breasts bounced with each thrust of Tim's cock.

"Mmmm, this is so fuckin' good!" Tim yelled out as he moaned louder and pushed his hard cock inside Airi's pussy deeper.

Airi then moved on top of Tim and began to ride his cock. "Mmmm Timmm," she moaned loudly.

Tim moaned lightly as he placed his hands on Airi's hips as she started to ride his large cock faster. The feeling of this position seemed a lot better to both of them.

"Tiiiimmmmm, this is amazinggg Your so big!" Airi moaned out as she pounded on Tim's cock harder and faster, and her large breasts bounced with the movement. As she rode Tim's cock, Tim started to play with her breasts and rubbed her nice ass, and switched back and forth every once in a while.

Airi's inner walls tightened around Tim's cock as she bounced on his cock even more, and his cock started to get bigger inside her pussy. After she rode his cock for a while, Tim rolled them over again and so he was on top, and he grabbed Airi's legs and rested them on his shoulders. He then started to thrust his cock in and out of her pussy hard and fast.

"Oh Tim! Faster, harder Tim!" Airi managed to let out loudly in pleasure as Tim pounded her. He kept on fucking her nice pussy until she felt her orgasm coming.

"Oh my good TIMM!" Airi yelled at her loudest as she started to cum on Tim's cock. "Good girl," Tim said to Airi, smirking slightly as he pulled his cock out of Airi's pussy.

Airi gasped for air as she breathed heavy and looked up at the ceiling. After she finally relaxed from the mind-blowing orgasm, she looked up at Tim.

"Hey hun, you haven't cummed yet," Airi said to Tim, looking slightly surprised that he hadn't yet.

"Mmm, you're right. I think we should fix that," Tim said, winking at her and smiling softly. Airi blushed and smiled back at him and nodded as well.

"I got an idea," Airi said as she softly laid Tim on the bed and she got on top of him. She then stroked Tim's cock to make it hard again, and then she placed it inbetween her large breasts.

"Mmm, oh w-wow...mmm that feels amazing," Tim said in a relaxed voice, and he closed his eyes as he waited for Airi's next move.

Airi giggled softly and she started to move her breasts up and down with Tim's cock inbetween. She continued to do this for a while, but then she started to lick the tip of his cock at the same time. Tim moaned and shivered at the extreme pleasure and sensation.

"Oh god...yes Airi yes..." Tim moaned out softly.

After he received this excellent treatment for a bit longer, he slowly got up and laid Airi down on the bed, and he laid on top of her as he placed his cock inbetween her breasts again, only now he was in control.

Tim then slowly started to move his cock back and forth between Airi's breasts, hard and fast, and he had his hands on the side of her breasts. Airi giggled and let him do so, and enjoyed the sound of Tim's moans.

Tim continued to tit-fuck Airi, until he finally felt his orgasm uprising. Tim moaned loudly in extreme pleasure as he started to cum, and the semen went all over Airi's face, and some got on her breasts as well. Airi gasped at how much Tim came.

"Wow hun..." Airi said and she laughed at all the semen. Tim blushed lightly and started to breathe heavily as he laid down next to Airi. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"I love you Timmy," Airi said as she kissed Tim's lips passionately. "I love you too Airi," Tim managed to say to Airi as they continued to kiss.

THE END


End file.
